A conventional cabinet 7 is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes several metal boards 71 which are made and cut into desired sizes in factories and the metal boards 71 are connected to each other by welding. The conventional cabinet 7 occupies a huge space and the assemblers have to move, rotate and flip the cabinet during welding processes. Furthermore, the bulky cabinets occupy huge space which increases the cost for transportation.
The present invention intends to provide a cabinet assembly which includes a base, a top, two side panels and a rear panel, only few screws are needed to assemble the cabinet.